Reunited Friends
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Inu/Rina installment 1 of 2: Kikyo? You love her, don't you Inuyasha? It was the question that separated a childhood friendship. Rina, his best friend was gone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I thought I would stray off my path for a while and begin writing for different anime. 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter One

* * *

"Rina! Wait for me." A young Inuyasha called.

She looked back towards him. "Did your mother say you could come with us?" Rina asked after he caught his breath.

He shook his head. "No, but she said that if you wanted to you could stay with us while your family went away." He was smiling.

She smiled too. "Papa could I please?" She asked him.

"Hm I don't know." He looked at them. "Fine but only if your mother says it is ok Rina."

Her mother said it was alright and so it was decided that Rina did not have to travel with her family to another village this time. She could stay with her best and only friend Inuyasha.

"We're going to have a great time Rina. I'm glad you were allowed to stay." Inuyasha said on the way to his village.

Rina giggled. "I am too. I'm sure this will be funner because there would be no time limit or walking from one place to another."

They played and talked the rest of the way home. "Mother I'm back and guess who can stay for the time?"

His mother came from their home. "Oh welcome back Rina. I'm glad to hear that you can stay."

"Isn't it great. I get to stay until my family comes back." Her purple eyes shining with happiness.

His mother shook her head in agreement. "Why don't you and Inuyasha go play while I fix something to eat."

So they did and a good time they had too. Not a care in the world for these two children. For now they lived in happiness and peace.

It was night after they had eaten. Rina and Inuyasha were outside, looking up at the stars. "Why does your family move so much Rina?" He asked looking at her.

"My family has always moved for as long as I could remember. We move from town to town helping people I suppose." Her light purple hair moved when the wind blew, making it fall out of the bun it was in and move all around her. Inuyasha sat there looking at her. He felt something that he never knew he could feel for a friend and it bugged him. Her giggling brought him from his trance.

"What?" He asked curiously.

Her eyes were shining. "I was thinking of my life before this. Inuyasha I'm glad we are friends and I hope it stays that way forever." She hugged him and it surprised him. However when he felt that his little wooden sword was taken from its place on his belt he realised that she was now playing with him.

"Hey give that back!" He yelled.

She shook her head. "Want it. Come and get it." And with that she ran. They ran and played, enjoying the cool, calm night. When they were done, Rina was on the ground looking up and Inuyasha had her pinned. She sighed. "Fine you can have your wooden sword back." He sat up making sure it wasn't broken, then 'thump.' Rina had tackled him again. They were rolling around until they ran into something.

"Ah look, two half demons playing with eachother."

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked getting up. Rina hissed.

"Down kitten. I wouldn't play with classes higher then you." He said to her.

"Hey leave her alone. We're friends." Inuyasha said protectively.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "There are no friends in this world." He turned to walk away. "I'd advise you, Inuyasha, to play with someone higher in your class type. But then again as I've said you both are half demons." He laughed as he disappeared from sight.

"Why that..." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Rina got up as well. "Don't worry Inuyasha."

He turned to her. "But he made fun of your kind."

"Yours as well. Because we are half, we will get treated like that our whole life. But it is nothing to worry about. It lets us know that we are not perfect, no one is." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Come on, it's getting kind of late. Besides I'm tired."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her up to the house. Before going in he looked out at the open field and the area where Sesshomaru was and scoffed. /Stupid demon./ He thought and went in the house.

* * *

I hope you like. This is my first Inuyasha story. Please be nice all things considered. (smiles) Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Two

* * *

The days went quickly by for our two young friends. Nothing seemed to bother them much, and they enjoyed the company from one another.

"Good morning, Rina." Inuyasha's mother said one morning.

Rina yawned. "Good morning." She replied back, sleepily. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh he went to get firewood." She smiled. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes thank you, maam." Rina sat and politely ate.

All through the day the two ladies worked around the place. Both wondering where Inuyasha could be.

"You don't think he could be hurt?" Rina asked frightened.

"Who could be hurt?" Inuyasha asked behind a big pile of wood.

Rina growled. "You!"

"Where have you been?" His mother asked grateful that he was home.

He looked at her. "I was only gone for a while. Besides we needed lots of wood, mamma."

She laughed and they helped him put the wood away. "That's too much wood Inuyasha." Rina said after a while.

"No it's not. Besides it will be getting cold soon and I want you guys to be warm." He said playing with the dirt at his feet.

Rina looked up at the sky, how pretty the sun set was. "That's really nice of you." She stated after some silence.

He looked at her with softened eyes. "You miss them don't you?"

She put her head on her knees and sighed. "I didn't think it would be this hard. It has been so long since I have seen them. Almost two months gone, and no word from any of them. Quite unusual." She gasped. "You don't think they have gotten hurt do you, Inuyasha?"

He thought for a moment. It could have been possible but he shook his head. "No I'm sure it's just that they are really busy. Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine." But as he said those words someone was calling to Rina.

They both stood as a bloody demon entered out of the woods. The demon fell on his knees when he was close enough to the two half demons. They ran to him. Rina held him before he collapsed completely, begging him to talk to her.

"I'm...sorry...Miss Rina. I..I tried to...protect them." He choked out before his eyes closed. She looked at Inuyasha with fearful eyes. She gently dropped the dead demon and ran towards the way he came. Inuyasha ran after her and caught her. She struggled slightly then became over taken by tears and sobs. Inuyasha turned her around and laid her head on his chest, letting her cry for as long as she needed to.

She looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to the demon, something caught her eye. Pushing away from Inuyasha, lighly, she walked over to the laying demon. In his one hand was her father's sword, in the other was her mother's crystal cross necklace and brother's dagger. Saying a small pray and taking them she stood back up and looked at Inuyasha with tear filled eyes. He's eyes softened even more and helped her to the house. Explaining everything to his mother after he got Rina to sleep.

* * *

Well I hope you like. This idea came to me suddenly. I can't help it. I like to write about tragedy and romance. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Three

* * *

"Inuyasha?" His mother whispered early morning two weeks later. He looked at her and got up from his place beside Rina. "How is she darling?"

He shook his head. "She's not recovering much. She has strange dreams and stuff. I found her two nights ago barely breathing, mother. I'm very worried about her."

Her eyes held sympathy. "I am too. Plus tonight there will be a full moon which means she will lose her powers until morning."

"Making her easier for those who hunted down her family." He added quietly. Rina made a noise and they looked at her to make sure she was fine. She moved on her side, a tear or two escaping her closed lids.

"Inuyasha would you like me to watch her while you get some sleep?"

"No I'll be fine. Breakfast sounds good, though."

She nodded, kissed him on the forehead, and was on her way to breakfast making. Inuyasha closed the door and walked back over to Rina and her sleeping form. There he sat, watched her sleep, and made sure she was breathing.

As the sun raised higher in the sky, more rays entered the room. Inuyasha had fallen asleep against the wall feeling the warmth from them earlier. A ray landed on Rina's face causing her to wake slowly.

Yawning she turned on her other side and saw Inuyasha's sleeping form, sun rays illuminating his face and hair. She sat up and smiled. Putting on her robe she quietly stepped out of her room, walked passed Inuyasha's mom, and headed outside.

She breathed in deeply the fall air. How crisp, clean, and refreshing. Sighing she slowly made her way down to a stream a few feet away. Sitting under a big willow tree she closed her eyes and listened to the water flow over the rocks.

Grass rustled, jolting Rina out of her 'catnap.' "Who's there?" She asked getting up. There was no answer, but a woosh noise came from her left, then right. /There must be two or more and the house is to far for me to run with out getting hit./ She grabbed at her waist to find she didn't bring her sword. /With nothing to protect me I can't defend myself!/

"What's a pretty thing like her doing out here all alone?" Asked a voice from the right. It had a hint of an Australian accent. She turned her head showing narrowed eyes. "She must be pretty brave." Said a voice from the left. It hinting at a British accent.

She hissed. "What do you want?"

"Oh look." Said the British one. "She is brave." He laughed.

"Yea well we'll see how brave she is." They moved in sight on both sides of Rina.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm Bakin, Ice Extordinare." The British one said.

"I'm Baiko, Fire Extordinare." The Australian stated.

"And we want you!" They yelled together, charging at her. Squealing she ran for the house. Just when she was close enough to be safe, she tripped over a stone.

Looking over her shoulder she saw that one was in the air, ready to pounce.

"Hey!" Yelled Inuyasha, throwing a stick. "Leave her alone."

Bakin had Rina pinned to the ground. "Show him what you can do Baiko."

Baiko turned and smiled evilly to Inuyasha. "When I'm done with you, I'll move to that pretty little kitten."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You'd have to kill me before I let any harm come to Rina."

She struggled in Bakin's grip. "No don't Inuyasha. Run, don't stay here."

* * *

Hmm I wonder what will happen. Who knows. Read the next chapter and find out. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Four

* * *

"Uff." Was the noise Inuyasha made has he was pushed against a tree.

"How do you like that you little brat? Huh?" asked his attacker, Baiko.

Rina had try to get from under the other attacker but couldn't. "Please." She cried. "Please don't hurt him. Let him go." Tears fell freely from her purple eyes.

"Ahh." Bakin let go of Rina and fell hard on the ground.

"Uh?" She sat up and looked at him. He was groaning in pain. "Inuyasha." She ran over to him worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Hmph. You won't be for long." Baiko was running towards them with a fire sword in hand.

An arrow flew through the air hitting Baiko and disappearing. "Ahh." He fell on the ground just like Bakin did. After a few moments the arrow's effect began to wear off. "L-lets get out of here, Bakin."

"Will be back." Bakin said running away.

Inuyasha and Rina stood in amazement. "Inuyasha!" Rina stated as he fell to his knees. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I-I'm fine." He stated through gritted teeth.

"Here!" Called a girl running down a hill. "Take this."

At the site of this new comer, Inuyasha stood up a smile on his face. "I good but thanks. This liquid looks strange. What is it?" He stood in awe talking to the new girl.

Rina was still on her knees. Just a moment ago Inuyasha was hurt. Now he was up, looking fine. Something pinged at her heart.

"Hi." Said the girl to Rina. "I'm Kikyo. Pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand politely.

Rina looked at it, and reluctantly took the welcoming hand.

"Why don't you come up to the house. My mom's cooking breakfast." He smiled.

She agreed and they walked up to the house forgetting about Rina. /Where'd she come from?/ Looking up at the hill she went to investigated.

--

The night sky was clear and the full moon was well an hour over the horizon. Inuyasha and the new child Kikyo were outside laughing when Rina walked on the premise. Her eyes were no longer purple, nor her hair lavender. They had changed to cerulean blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Hey Rina." Inuyasha greeted by standing. "Where have you been."

She didn't meet his eyes. Stopping she just stood there.

"Uh Rina?" He questioned.

"Huh? Oh hello." She lifted her head. "I'm sorry I was thinking."

"Where were you? I was getting worried."

She looked at him. "Well I was out."

He moved closer to her. "But in your present state..?"

Her eyes moved to his. "I'm sorry." Her words no louder then a whisper.

"I don't mean to bother this moment." Kikyo said. "But I must be going home now." She walked a ways before Inuyasha called after her and walked her home.

Sighing Rina walked in the house not bothering to watch them go.

--

"Good morning Rina." Inuyasha's mother said sweetly, opening the door to let the fresh breeze enter.

"Good morning." She replied sleeply. Looking around she did not see Inuyasha.

"He's outside.." His mother answered the unstated question. "With that girl. I believe her name to be...Kikyo."

Rina hung her head and sighed. Walking to the door she watched them playing.

Inuyasha's mother smiled. "She's a really nice girl, Rina. I think you will get along with her quite well."

"Yes I'm sure I will." Rina quietly said after she left.

* * *

Just some revising, nothing much. Check the rest of the chapters if you'd like, don't if that's even better for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing though. Have a nice day and a wonderful four day weekend. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Five

* * *

Time went by like it normally would. Rina really never got use to someone else being around to play but she tried her best.

"Evening Rina." a voice called one afternoon.

She looked up and blinked. "Kikyo?!"

Kikyo sat next to Rina. "Now don't sound surprised of me being here. We're friends, right?"

Rina concealed the rolling of her eyes. "Sure I don't see why we aren't." She faked.

Kikyo smiled. "Good. I wanted to know if you wanted to learn the bow and arrow?"

Rina looked at her in amazement. Kikyo giggled. "I'm being serious Rina. I don't just come to play with InuYasha."

_/Oh sure. You've been coming here for five months now, and you haven't talked to me unless he was around./_ Rina narrowed her eyes. _/What are you up to?/_ She stood up. "I'd love to learn the bow and arrow."

"So where is Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked when all the arrows had been distributed.

_/Figures. You couldn't find him so came to me./_ "I don't know."

Kikyo didn't push the subject. The only talk they did was small and mostly on how to work the bow.

Both were good at the sport in their own way, and when all the arrows had been used, together they went to find what they could. Kikyo put the equipment in her sack. "I guess I should tell you while your here, then maybe you could tell Inuyasha."

The tone of her voice wasn't a happy one, it was more of a sad one. Putting away her feelings, Rina treaded with caution. "What's wrong?"

"Well my family has decided that...it's time to move again and help another village."

"I-I'm sorry." Rina knew all to well what moving around meant. For all her life she moved from one place to another. "You should tell Inuyasha tomorrow before you leave."

"I don't want to." Her voice stern.

"Look Inuyasha is your friend. The least you could do was tell him good-bye or something."

Kikyo's eyes flamed. "I don't want to tell him!"

Rina calmed. She knew how hard it must be. "I know what you're going through." Her voice low.

"You know nothing about me...you...you..." Kikyo stamped her feet and angerly walked back to her village.

Rina stood there for a moment. _/She's lucky I'm nice, or I wouldn't tell him./_

--

"SHE'S WHAT!!" Inuyasha stood yelling. "How could you keep this from me until tonight?!"

"Kikyo didn't want me to tell you until now." Rina defended.

He became frustrated. "Since..since when are you two friends?"

She looked at him. "Since when do you care about her? I know she's a friend and all but..."

"But what?" By this time he's temper was controling him. "You can't stand her can you? Your jelious because there is someone else for me to play with. That's it isn't it?"

Rina closed her eyes for fear that the tears would fall. "That's not it at all..."

He stormed outside, Rina followed. "K-Kikyo?" He questioned. There was no doubt though, it was her. With her eyes avoiding she stepped up.

"I-I..." She stammered. Inuyasha swiftly moved forward and took her in his arms.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say bye." He whispered in her hair. Rina was left on the step crying.

"I didn't think I could say good-bye." She looked down. "That's why I had Rina tell you for me."

The full moon rose over the horizon turning Rina human again. Smoke filled the air as distant voices could be heard. Getting closer the three children could see that the voices belonged to a mob. A mob who were angry and would do nothing but cause others pain.

"Give us all your food demons."

"Or what?" Inuyasha challenged.

The leader who spoke before laughed and looked back to his men, they also laughed. "Or we'll take it by force."

Inuyasha took out his sword. Rina who was near him had her sword in one hand and dagger in the other.

The mob, being drunk and all, ran after them. While the battle went on, two strays moved around the house lighting it on fire every few feet. No one knows really what happened but in mere minutes the house exploded, spreading people out.

--

A faint voice called him from sleep. "Inuyasha."

"Rina?" He mummble barely audible.

It seemed to be morning from what he could sense. The caller in front of him wasn't Rina, it was Kikyo. She had minor cuts. He rose up realizing what the night had brought.

The mob was scattered about, some dead other moaning from pain and hangovers. Only one person was missing, "Where's Rina?"

Kikyo gasped and looked down. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Six

* * *

"Kagome I'm hungry." Shippo's stomach growled. Kilala meowed.

"Ok then. Lets stop for lunch." She was setting everything up when Inuyasha asked her what she was doing.

"Calm down Inuyasha. We've been walking for a while now. Besides I'm hungry too." Miroku sat down.

Grumbling Inuyasha sat too. Kagome handed him his favorite dish.

The group walked on for a couple more hours. Night fell when they decided to break. "Don't you think it's weird that nothing has happened today?" Shippo questioned.

"I'm not complaining." Kagome laid down a blanket for a bed. "I wonder if there are any hot springs around here."

"You were in a hot spring last night." Inuyasha agrued. They began to fight over the simplist things.

In the trees were two demon spies. "What do you think Saige. Do they look as they could cause trouble?"

"If they do Mana, the boss will be the first to know." Her pupil-less brown eyes narrowed. "But they better not."

"I'm going to check the premises. Care to join me Sango?" Miroku asked innocently.

Sango stared at him. "No you pervert."

"I'll be back in a few then." He walked around in the woods, avoiding leaning branches. "I don't see why she has to be stuborn. It's easy to see that she likes me." He convinced himself. Hearing someone humming, he turned from his original course and move to the sound. Miroku hid behind a bush when he came upon a spring.

A head popped out of the water suddenly, and smile on the person's face. "Ahh this warm water feels good."

"Chi, we're back." Mana stated. "There seems to be some trespassers."

Chi blinked. "Oh, well what's the boss think?"

Mana put her feet in the water. "Saige went to tell her."

Miroku's eyes went wild. /What wonders! Two lovely ladies. And two more somewhere else by the sound of it./

"I could find the boss. Katrina told me to wait until she returns. In the mean time we are to watch them." Saige came from the bushes.

Miroku was lifted off the ground "You shouldn't spy." Saige stated simply.

Unlike most girls Chi didn't scream, just turned to see what her teammate found. Mana stood. "Your from that group that's camping out by the willow tree."

Saige's eyes gleamed white and Miroku found himself back at camp. He look dumbfounded. "Uhh..."

"About time you got back. I was afraid you got lost." Inuyasha laughed.

He blinked. "But I was just at a spring full of beautiful women."

"Miroku you perv!" Sango hit him again.

--

Ten miles or so from Inuyasha's group was another. A couple of tents were pitched. Personal fires were lit in the tents and a group fire burned brightly in the middle of the camp.

Mana, Chi, and Saige returned momontarily. Bakin and Baiko fought over food, Mana slit it with her sword. "I really wish you two would stop. I sometimes wonder why she decided to protect you." She commented.

"Have a problem with it?" Baiko challenged.

"Both of you, stop." Kat demanded. "She'll be back soon."

Bakin stood. "I hope she decides that we can torture our new company."

"You'll be lucky that she doesn't kill you for that comment." Saige's voice was even.

He was going to argue but the boss came in. She looked tired. "Problems have rose. We need to talk and plan."

* * *

Ohh a cliffy. Wonder who the 'boss' is. Remember Bakin and Baiko? You'll be surprised come the next chapter. Until then though. Chao. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Seven

* * *

"We're off to an awfully early start, aren't we Kagome?" Shippo asked sleeply. She nodded to her small fox friend.

"He probably doesn't like the area and wants to leave quickly." Miroku concluded. "We haven't run into one monster since arrival."

"They're moving into deeper ground. Saige the boss should know more about this." Mana observed the group leaving.

Saige stood there. "She has bigger problems. Lets watch them, make sure they don't upset the boundaries."

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked while they stop for lunch.

"It's Kilala. She's been quiet and has been listening to something. She's jumpy." Sango's voice hushed. "I think we're being followed."

Kagome thought for a moment. "That would explain why there are no demons around."

"I heard of a place, it's call 'Sacred Lands'. This land is made up of four sections, two human, two demon." Miroku added his knowledge.

"Wouldn't that be half human, and half demon lands?" Shippo asked.

Miroku laid back. "It would if each section got along."

"Have you heard of who watches each land?" Kagome wondered.

"Hmm I've only heard of three. The fourth stays with a low profile."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Most likely Naraku."

"No actually he's part of the known. The fourth is the only female . They say she's half demon. Lived her life alone."

"For a low profile you sure know alot, Miroku."

"Just rumors Inuyasha, just rumors."

He grummbled. "The sun is quickly moving. The land is large for travel, we shouldn't waste anymore time."

"How do you know the land is large?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha looked out among the open area. "I just do. Now lets go."

Kagome grabbed his arm. "Something is wrong isn't Inuyasha? Somethings amist and you know..." She stopped. His eyes were different, concerning almost.

"I just know. Leave it at that."

--

"I'm guessing that the meeting didn't go well, did it?" Kat sat across the boss.

She breathed in deeply. "Things are different now. The council just doesn't see."

"We've haven't got along in these territories for a long time." Kat poured something to drink. The night was two hours away. "Humans and Demons can't get along, you'll understand that when you're older."

"We've been fine for years. I don't see the difference now!"

"Yes well in your world humans and demons have gotten along quiet well." Kat considered the boss's type.

"Don't start that. My parents loved eachother."

"This isn't going to stop. You know what they want, what the council wants."

"They wanted war." She quietly stated. "They want death and in the end they'll see who is stronger."

"You fear the concequences?"

She nodded. "I do."

"Hey...hey, you guys we have a problem."

"What is it Chi?"

--

Bakin and Baiko were in a fighting stance in front of our traveling group.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Pleasure to meet you again Inuyasha. I'm Bakin."

"And I'm Baiko."

"You two! I knew I've seen you from somewhere."

"Are we going to stand here, or are we going to dance?"

"Hm dancing sounds like fun..but I prefer poison."

"You would Baiko."

"I'm going to cut you two into pieces."

"Aww such violence, what happened to the concerned Inuyasha from long ago? Huh?" Bakin wondered.

"Maybe if we attack someone he'll change." Baiko laughed.

"Inuyasha do you know them?"

"Yea from a past I'd rather not talk about. They think they're comedians."

A fire star lit in front of Baiko. "Lets start this."

"Bakin! Baiko! What has the boss told you?" The voice was emotionless.

"We're only having our fun Saige. Besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Expect I know." She came from the shadows of the sunset. Lavender hair up, purple eye angered.

Inuyasha stood amazed. He couldn't believe who he saw. Childhood memories raced through his mind. "I-I thought you were dead." Was all he could say.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Eight

* * *

Firey eyes looked upon Baiko and Bakin. "What is going on hear?"

Baiko and Bakin looked around, trying to find something to say. Inuyasha was speechless, and the rest of the traveling group was confused.

"You two...!"

Kat came from the shadows. "Calm down I'll deal with them."

"R-Rina?" Inuyasha moved forward. She looked at him, eyes calming some.

"You...Inuyasha." She breathed. Stepping down from the ledge she walked a few feet to him.

Kagome stepped between them. "Hold it. Who are you?"

Mana and Chi pulled their weapons out. Kagome stepped back some. Miroku and Sango pulled their weapons too. Kilala growled.

Smirking Rina pulled out her sword, eyes never leaving Inuyasha's. He followed her. "Kagome get out of the way."

"But.."

"Just do it."

Relunctantly she moved. "Sango, Miroku. Do either of you know Inuyasha's opponet?" They shook there heads.

"It's been a long time Rina." Inuyasha cirlced her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Too long if you ask me."

He attacked first, she blocked. "Your looking well."

Breaking the stalemate they backed off. "Your not looking bad yourself, Inuyasha." Rina put her sword back in the sash.

Inuyasha was confused. "Hey...what...the...?"

"Sorry Inuyasha not tonight." She walked back up with her group. He still looked confused. "What's the moon phaze tonight?" She asked him.

"Full why?"

Smiling she walked away. "Then you understand why I must leave."

Putting his sword away as well, he chased them. "Hey you can't just walk away like that."

-

"Since you followed us, I suppose I should have an area made out for you huh?" Kat asked.

"Yea sure, whatever. Where are we anyway?"

"The upper left wing of the Sacred Lands." A soft voice answered.

"Ayano!" Kat snapped. "You shouldn't be out here."

"Last I checked Katrina, I was telling people what to do." Rina came from behind Ayano.

Kat grummbled some, stood, and walked off.

"I'm sorry Rina." Ayano said apologenically. Smiling Rina nodded her head. Ayano bowed and went back into the main building.

"Can I get your group anything, Inuyasha?" Rina asked but didn't look up.

Miroku moved foward. "A talk with your greatness is all I desire." Sango slapped him. Rina blinked at the situation.

"I found nothing wrong with that request."

Sango patted her hands together. "You would if you knew him as long as we have."

"A place to sleep would be nice." Shippo peaked from behind Kagome. "Oh and some food too."

Smiling Rina nodded again. "Of course, follow me please."

-

The group was setted near the stream that ran outside the town. Kilala and Shippo were sleeping, while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku talked about recent happenings. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. A bell brought him from sleep and grabbed the attention of the other three.

"It's Rina." Miroku observed.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Kagome wondered.

-

"Mind if I sit?" Rina asked. Shaking his head Inuyasha sat with her. "That was a weird introduction wasn't it."

"Yea but I've seen worst." He smiled. "I had forgotten you changed human on full moons, until you reminded me."

She laughed softly. "You were always forgetting things.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were hiding in the bushes listening to the conversation.

"Sounds like normal talk to me." Miruko quietly stated.

"I may have forgotten things but I can still remember some. Like how we had many talks like this, by a stream, under a tree."

"That's how we met, and slowly departed." Rina barely said looking down at her feet. Small drops of tears swelling in her blue eyes.

He looked at her. "What do you mean? Slowly departed?"

She didn't look at him. Just played with the loose dirt. "When Bakin and Baiko first came, when they attacked us. Our world changed that day, don't you remember?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I do. It's when we met Kikyo. I thought you liked her."

Rina wiped some tears away from her eyes. "Rina what happened that night. I thought you were gone, Kikyo said you didn't survive the blast. B-but here you are."

She looked up at the moon, distance in her eyes. "It's a long story, sure you have all night?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha 

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Can you walk with me?" Rina stood. He followed.

"I can't hear anything." Miruko complained.

"They're leaving." Sango stated.

The night was a cool spring one. The breaze brushed lightly against the tall meadow grass, swaying it ever which way. Inuyasha and Rina were quietly walking, listening the light sound.

"I always wondered if you'd come back Inuyasha." There was an open area of just dirt, a couple of feet ahead. In the middle a 7 foot tree was dying.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled. "Look around, don't you reconize this place?" He scanned the area. It wasn't a nice of an area as the other parts. Things lay burnt and half covered from the years past.

"Am I suppose to?" He wondered.

"This is our home Inuyasha, after the bomb exploded. This was where we said hello...and goodbye."

Little flashes of the past went through his mind. "I never forgot that day. We were in a tough bind, mother and I, but then there your family was. Three weeks and I was hooked." He stopped. "It tore me apart when you left and I vowed when you came back I wouldn't let you go." Smiling he brushed his hand acrossed hers and continued. "I didn't let you go when you did get back. You stayed and life was happy again."

"Until that fateful day when everything changed." Rina whispered.

"You mean with Bakio and Bakin."

She shook her head. "No I mean with Kikyo, even those they were half of the problem."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "After all these years you're still on about that. I know you didn't like her but come on Rina. Past events are past events."

She looked at him. "Your right I didn't like her. I didn't like her coming, her going, and I've disliked her ever since."

"Look you need to let that go."

"I can't Inuyasha." He looked at her. Rina was shaking some. "Do you know what happened that day Inuyasha? You broke my heart, I was crying, and you left me to die. Kikyo found me before you woke up that morning. Of course I was human so she didn't reconize me right away. But when she did...her attitude was different. She new that if no one found me that I wouldn't make the night."

Inuyasha was shocked by all this. "That can't be true. She told me you didn't make it."

Rina sat on a rock near the tree. "I wouldn't have if Ayano didn't come. She saved and I've been grateful to her everyday."

"She's still alive you know. Kikyo I mean."

Rina nodded some. "She's here but not alive. She has no real soul. That is her punishment for hurting you I believe. More worse then dying is living, knowing you can't have the one you love." Though the subject was Kikyo, she was talking more of her own situation.

"I'm sorry Rina. I never knew. If I did you know I would have been out there searching, never giving up." He moved from the place he was at and gave Rina a soft hug. "I'm truly sorry." He whispered.

She smiled some. "Your here, that's all that really matters." She hugged him back._ /Now I can leave with a clear mind./_ "We should be getting back."

Inuyasha pulled away. "Of course." They walked until the edge of the dead area. Turning around Inuyasha smiled. He knew where he was at. Home, the place where he found his best friend again.

An arrow flew through the air hitting Rina in her left shoulder. She screamed in pain as the sharp metal tip sliced into her skin. The archer laughed evilly.

Begin human at the moment, Rina had the weaknesses. Breathing heavily she fell to her knees, holding the arrow where blood was rushing out. Inuyasha ran over to her. "The war is beginning again. That was just a warning." Rina's eyes were becoming heavy, the pain was really bad.

"Rina! Rina stay awake!" Inuyasha tried to shake her, but she collasped against him. Laying her down Inuyasha pulled off the cape and ripped the left clothing shoulder area. Mixed with the gushing blood was a neon green liquid. "What?" Placing a finger in the liquid, he smelled it. "Posion!"

Picking her up, Inuyasha ran quickly back to camp. He picked up speed when she started coughing. "Hold on Rina, please hold on."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter Ten

* * *

Inuyasha got back to camp three hours before sun rise. Rina was placed in one of the bigger buildings and Ayano went to work. Inuyasha was told to go back to his camping area. Muttering he finally complided. Kagome, Sango, and the rest woke up to find Inuyasha sitting in the tree, extremely consentrating on the middle building closer to town.

Breakfast was made and still no word from Rina. Inuyasha was frustrated and had a lot of questions. Finally about three hours after dawn, (9:00), Ayano walked up to Inuyasha. The others stopped what they were doing and watched.

"She's not doing that well, though her spirit is strong. Because she was human at the time the posion did more damage then normal. But she's recovering quickly because she's demon again."

"You mean this has happened before?"

Ayano smiled slightly. "This is war, anything and everything as happened."

"Can I see her?"

Ayano nodded. "But only you." They walked away.

"I'm tired of being left out." Kagome sighed. "So much hiding and secrets."

Sango smiled. "We're strangers in their territory. I wouldn't have suspected anything less."

"I'd still like to know what's going on."

Inuyasha walked in the room. There wasn't much light, only things burning were several candles. Rina was resting in a corner. Inuyasha sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Purple eyes opened slowly. "Pretty good...yourself?" Rina's voice was low.

"I'm ok." He looked around the place, though he couldn't see much. "I'd like to know what going on, Rina. I know that attack wasn't just another fight."

"Get Ayano to tell you, please." Her eyes closed again. Inuyasha stood and walked out, intent on finding Ayano.

She was washing some clothes when Inuyasha walked up to her. "We need to talke Ayano."

She stood and nodded. "I figured you'd want to know what was happening."

"Firstly who was that archer that hit Rina?"

"He was probably from the southern lands. How he knew Rina was in a human state, that I don't know."

"What's this war she talked about?"

"It's punishment for harassment."

Inuyasha looked at her to see if she was telling the truth.

Ayano looked back. "Ok that's just half the reason. You see some want peace, others want war, while others still want a unified area. Rina's part of the peace and unify. Another reason is that she refused to become the mate of Akahito. I suppose she mad him extremely mad, and now he's had it in for half demons and humans alike."

"Was that one of his people?"

Ayano shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. Our people have been disappearing mysteriously and Rina went down to the higher temple to talk to Akahito. She came back pretty bad, but there was blood on her blade as well. Rina hasn't healed completely from that battle and this shot did a number on her." Ayano looked down.

"What is it?"

"I had a feeling that there was a spy in the town. I told Rina about it and who I thought it was. I guess she's been dealing with that too."

"Who's the rat?"

She hesitated. "Katrina."

Inuyasha looked at her again. "The right hand!" Ayano nodded. Things were quiet and she went back to washing clothes. Looking around Inuyasha saw something that caught his eye. It was Rina. "Uh Ayano, is Rina suppose to be up?"

Standing Ayano looked in the direction he was talking about. "No not really." Rina walked to them. "Your not suppose to be up."

"I know Ayano. I'm a demon...though and...can heal faster now. Besides I have an army to get ready."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had enough of this hide shootings. I'm going to bring it out. And we'll finally see who is the victor."

"Alot of life will be lost. It's four against four. No one has sides."

Rina's look was of determination. "I've already made the plans. We're leaving in two days." She looked at Inuyasha. "You and your group shouldn't be here. There's safe passage north of us. I can give you an assistant but only as far as the northern mountains."

"Look I want to help, beside Sango, Miruko, and Kagome are good fighters."

She shook her head. "All the demons you've fought is nothing compared to the fighters of the Sacred lands. That's why there are no roaming demons." She walked away.

Inuyasha watched her go then turned around and looked a Ayano. She shrugged and began washing again. Scoffing he walked off to his camp outside the town area.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading and reviewing. We're going right along with the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha.

Chapter Eleven

* * *

The camp fires were burning bright that night. Clouds formed during sunset and now covered the sky with a thin layer.

"I heard that Rina's new friends are staying to fight." Chi stated.

Mana snickered. "Yeah well it's not their fight, but they can join. Not like I care."

Saige walked up. "Our plans are here. We each control a section in the army." She handed her comrads each a paper.

"Rina seems pretty mad." Chi looked at her rules.

"Yes well I don't think Akahito knows what he's up against now." Mana laughed some.

Saige sat down. "Akahito has pushed and harassed long enough. Rina is intent on making him pay."

A light rain began to fall. Bell tolling went through the area letting everyone know to put out the fires and enter a protective building.

Inuyasha and company found a quiet area in a corner of the main building. It was made of two major rooms, with smaller rooms on either end. Halls connected the other buildings. Inuyasha walked around until he stopped in front of a door. A guard stopped him, when he was going to open it.

"I'm sorry you're not allowed in there. It's for cabnet members only and there in the middle of a meeting."

Inuyasha walked away. He would have picked a fight, but the timing was wrong.

* * *

"The time to act is now; we can go on the attack. The rain will prove as a great cover up." Kat began the meeting.

"We can't attack. Our men aren't ready." Chi argued. "We prepped them for two days. Not a couple of hours."

"But we can attack now."

"We can't." Mana said. "It takes two days to get where we want to. A safe distance from here."

"What if we became attacked?" Kat asked the group.

"You mean if they surprise attacked us?" Saige wondered. Kat nodded.

"Then we'd fight them here." Bakin blurted.

"He's right. If they were to attack us, then we'd have no where to fight but this area." Baiko supported.

The group was quietly contemplating. Things seemed bad one way or another.

* * *

"So Inuyasha, how do you know..." Kagome was asking.

He didn't wait for her to finish. "We were friends when we were younger."

"What's going on?" She asked lowly.

"There's trouble, that's why there are no loose demons around. I thought we could help."

"But Inuyasha..."

"I know, it's not our battle to be fighting in...still..."

She looked into his eyes. They held determination. "Ok Inuyasha. I'm willing to help."

Just then commotion filled the room as three able walking soldiers stumbled through the door.

"Lady Rina, someone get lady Rina!" One of the soldiers called. Momontarily she and the rest came from the locked room.

"What's going on?" Kat, behind Rina, asked.

The soldiers fell to the ground. The one who spoke before spoke again. The room fell silent. "They came out of no where. Attacked and destoried most of our guards on the out skirts." He stopped then went on. "The archers with the posion arrows, it was them."

"Akahito.." Rina breathed, worry in her eyes.

"There was another batch of fighters. They attacked both us and Akahito's group."

"Where are they?" Rina questioned quickly. But before anything could be said, bombs went off outside, between the ranges of fifteen to fifty yards.

The battle had come two days too early. Would they be prepared enough to last this fight, or will everything be destoried and left ruined.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Chapter Twelve

* * *

People started yelling and running in all directions.

"Everyone to their post!" Kat screamed. The building shook.

"The left wing has been hit!" A guard called coming from that area. A loud roar came from outside and everyone and thing moved even faster.

A large demon knocked out the front of the main building and roared again.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. He put her behind him.

"Fire!" Rina yelled. Numerous arrows flew toward the demon. His roar was louder as the arrows hit their target. The demon fell to the ground. Within moments it disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Nothing happened afterward until a figure formed through the smoke. A single clap rang out. "Congratulations. You destory one of my demons." A musclar panter like demon stopped at the stairs leading up to the broken door of the building. "Too bad it was only one."

"What do you want, Akahito?" Rina moved through the crowd. She stopped at the top of the stairs.

He smiled. "Rina, my perrrfect little kitten. How are you?"

She scoffed. "You attacked our buildings, how do you think we feel?"

His smile never left his face.

"We have innocent people and demons in here, and you come and attack us. That's nothing to be smiling about."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha moved next to Ayano.

"They're fighting."

"We should help."

She shook her head. "It's their battle, until someone from either team shoots. Then it's war for us all."

Akahito began his accent up the stairs. "I love what you've done to the place, subtracte the demon damages."

Rina pulled out her father's sword. "Don't take another step."

"Rina, darling, do you really think that I would hurt you or another person in these buildings?"

"Yes." Was the simple reply. "I mean it. Stay away."

"Now you know I can't stay away from someone like you." He was five steps away from her and the enterence of the building.

Bombing shook the building again. It came from behind the buildings. Rina fell into Akahito's arms. They looked at eachother for the moment then Rina pushed away from him and started the proceedings for protection.

"Get the vulnerable out of here to a safer area! NOW!" Kat ordered.

Posion arrows came from the south as bombing came from the east.

"Rina!" Inuyasha called. She turned to him.

"Inuyasha, you and your friends shouldn't be here."

The rain was still coming down.

"I told you that I couldn't leave you, not again."

She looked at him. Fear slightly showing through. "Thank you."

Akahito was walking through the running crowd. "Oh kitten...we haven't finish what we started."

She turned to face him, eyes narrow.

Kagome aimed an arrow to Akahito. He caught it and looked at Kagome. "Kitten, I thought prietists weren't allowed in here?" He broke the arrow and looked at Rina.

"Firstly stop calling me kitten, secondly there are no prestists in here."

Being occupied with Rina, Akahito didn't see the next arrow until it hit him in the left arm. He roared with pain and hit the closes person to him, Rina. Nothing to stop her from flying, she landed outside.

Blinded by anger he quickly walked to Kagome. "Why you little..."

Inuyasha interveined before Akahito could hit Kagome. "Pick on someone your on size."

He pulled the arrow out and throw it at her. "Like who, half demon, you?" He laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. The ending is coming close so again thank you. (smiles) This is two chapters in one so if some areas don't make much sense it's because of that. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Battles continued throughout the day and the rain never stopped. Soldiers from all sides lay on the ground perished or badly wounded. More battle demons arrived and more soldiers got hurt.

A giant demon arrived and crushed the things in its way. No one was able to destroy the this demon though. Something or someone was making it really powerful. He swung his arms around, hitting even more demons. Rina was thrown against a tree, sharply.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and they moved out of the way. As did Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku.

Mana, Chi, Saige, Kat, Ayano, Bakin, and Baiko were fighting at their very best. Though they were hurt in several spots. Some hurt worst then others.

Groups worked together to try and knock the giant down, but nothing seemed to work. Arrows, swords, powers, anything that could be mustered to destroy the thing out to destroy them.

Inuyasha had saw that Rina was thrown into a tree and he went over to her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm...fine." She said. "Really I am."

"I won't leave you."

"Inuyasha, you must."

"No."

"If you don't...your friend over there is going to get hurt, or worse."

He looked to where Rina was indicating. Kagome had upset a demon about a foot taller then her. "I'll come back for you, Rina. I promise that this time." When he left, Akahito came for her.

"Hello kitten. I think it's a lovely turn out don't you?"

"Don't push it Akahito."

He grabbed her and brought her up from the groud. She winced some from the pain in her shoulder and side. "We're leaving." He dragged her along with him.

"No..I'm..not...going...anywhere with...you." She struggled from his grip. They were near the front of the main building again.

"Don't argue..." But a blast from the buildings cut off his comment to her. It was the last thing anyone remembered. The flames of fire, the crackling of the wood, then suddenly a huge blast followed by a white light, then darkness taking over.

When Inuyasha came to, he smelled burning wood and blood mix. He slowly pushed himself up. "What happened?" He remembered the blast and looked around for his friends.

Miroku was lying on a rock, a cut above his right eye amoung other wounds. Sango and Kilala were moving slowly a couple of feet from Miruko. Kagome and Shippo were lying next to Inuyasha about five feet on his lower left. When all came to, they moved away from the ruin scenary and made came several miles out.

It was getting dark when Inuyasha stood. "I have to go find her." He simply stated.

"But it's getting dark, how will you ever..."

"I promised her I'd come back for her. I'm not going to let her down, not this time." He sprinted away, intent on finding her.

* * *

Inuyasha kept his promise as best he could. He search hard to find Rina, but to his luck he couldn't find her. The explosion had separated everyone. Not a single soldier he found was alive. Those who were, were barely hanging on to life as it was.

Then it hit him. Rina was over by the building when it exploded. She was after Akahito, they were in a big fight. Changing direction he hurried over to the building. Or at least what was left. Big chunks of debri were everywhere. Even before you got close to the building.

There was no way someone could survive the blast let alone the huge bolders. But he went through the debri area, hoping that was he was thinking would be the wrong fate of his dear friend.

Getting closer to the front of the building, Inuyasha saw some of the soldiers he knew. All were dead though. Some of Rina's friends were there, though he didn't stop to see who they were by face.

Then he saw the thing he didn't want to see. He couldn't move for the longest time.


	14. Chapter 14

Well only one more chapter to go after this. I hope you have enjoy reading this. (smiles) Thank you. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The song doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

When thought came to Inuyasha, he didn't waste much time getting to where he wanted to go. It was worst then what he wanted and thought to be true. As if the death of someone wasn't enough, they would suffer before leaving.

He walked quickly over to some piles of building rock. As he thought, Rina was pinned under them.

"Oh Rina." He quietly said, bending down to get a better look.

Her eyes opened slowly. They were glazed over. "It's...not..as bad...as it...looks." Her breathing was heavy and pained.

He looked at her, desperation in his eyes. "I shouldn't...have left you Rina."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "It's...not...your..fault."

He fervently pushed all the debri off of Rina. He pulled her close to him.

_Hold on to me love You know i can't stay long All I wanted to say was I love you And I'm not afraid Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

As much as he hated it, there were tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said to her, holding her head and looking at her torn and broken body.

Her eyes opened again. "Nothing to...be sorry..about. Besides...I can't feel any pain." She glanced over to her wounded shoulder from before, where the first posion arrow hit. She put a hand on his face, rubbing his cheek softly. "Don't be...worried. Remember...I've been...in more worse..situations." She grunted from the rib pain.

_Holding my last breathe Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

"But Rina..." He was truly fearful. "I promised to come for you, to protect you."

"And you...have. I'm...grateful." A tear escaped both their eyes. She began to cough roughly. She bent some in pain.

"I'm taking you back to the camp. We can figure something out there."

But Rina shook her head no. "Inuyasha...it's over. No..one...won..just alot..of hurt and pain."

He didn't want to listen to her about how it was ending. Picking her up gently he moved quickly back to the camping area.

_I'll miss the winter A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears_

It was dark, when the group ate, worked on their wounds and tryed to fall asleep.

Inuyasha watched Rina for most of the night. He notice that her breathing was decreasing slowly. He knew that the rocks had crumbled her and she could feel much..just the pain in the ribs and other areas.

_Holding my last breathe Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Sometime in the night Kagome had awaken to find Inuyash and Rina missing. Shippo was sitting up next to Kilala sniffling. She looked down realizing what may have happened.

_Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake and know the truth No one's there_

Inuyasha walked out to the area where everything was dead from before. The area where he and Rina when the first night she got attacked. Things were different this time though. The area was growing with grasses and greens. Also he held his friend in his arms.

She stopped speaking a while ago so he did the talking, it helped with the pain. "Where we met, said goodbye, met again, and now saying goodbye for the last time." He whispered.

Rina's breathing had become sacarce. He knew that this was there final hour together. He kissed her on the forehead and sat on a rock. They watched a memorizing sunrise and when a small gust of wind blew, Inuyasha knew that it was over. A beautiful site, to a sadden ending.

He did nothing. Just stayed there for the morning, holding his best friend in his arms. He knew she wasn't there, but her presence was and he stayed until the feeling was gone.

_Say goodnight Don't be afraid Calling me calling me as you fade to black_.


	15. Chapter 15

Well I know that last chapter had me almost in tears. This is the end, and maybe I'll put in a sequel later. Thank you again everyone for taking the time to read and review this story. I am grateful. (smiles and bows) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Fifteen (in Inuyasha's pov)

* * *

_Just as before she's gone from my life. But this time I know that it's true. Three hours since sunrise and I moved from ground area to up here on the cliff. I see every part of the area up here. The bloody battle full of suffering and death._

_And Rina. She's down there under the blooming tree where the streams flows past. How she loved to play in that area. Now she can play forever without pain, without hurting._

_I made a promise to come back for her, and I did. If I knew back then that she was still with me I would have come back sooner. Maybe things would have been different. No she told me once that things happen for reasons beyond our comprehension. I wish I knew what those reasons were, maybe this pain I feel wouldn't hurt so much._

_The wind blows softly, giving me comfort. Somehow I think it's Rina talking in her own way now. Huh I sound stupid for saying that, well to me I do. I shake my head an wonder, after all these years she never gave up on me. When I was sick or being stubborn, she put up with it. We enjoyed eachothers company on days like this._

_So where did it go wrong? Oh right the conversation that Rina and I had on my group's arrival here. Kikyo came between us. I never realized how hurt Rina was when Kikyo came. I didn't know Rina loved me the way she did. But I broke her heart. She told me so. I broke it and left her to die alone with it._

_"My heart has been healed Inuyasha. You have brought me peace once again."_

_That's the words I hear in my mind and heart. Rina said those words to me just then. I know she means it too._

_I can see that the group is ready to go, they're coming up the hill as I sit and talk to myself. No one has said anything. I guess we're all feeling the affects of this odd battle._

_Everything is blank to me. All I look at is the sky with the bright sun in it. Then I see Rina's face. Her shining purple eyes looking back at me. Telling me that everything is alright. Those shining eyes were amazing, could trick anyone looking deeply into them. Made me fall in love with her at one point._

_The way she could explain situations was beyond the way I could. Even how she needed someone to cling onto when her times were down and she ended up crying. Those little things I loved about her._

_Then there was the stealing of my clothes. Or even the time she took half my breakfast. I was so mad that I wouldn't talk to her for most of the day. I miss those times alot. I even miss it when we use to picks fights against eachother and against others._

_I turn my head slightly because Kagome is calling my name. They are entering the forest and are ready to leave. But I'm not. I want to tell them to go, leave without me. They won't do it though. So in reluntacy, I stand. The wind blows again, moving towards the forest area. I guess that's Rina again. Telling me that it's alright to leave her._

_I turn to go when I feel something in my pocket. I pull out an object. It is Rina's crystal cross necklace. I look at it absently. With the strength that she had, she gave this to me as well as her father's sword, and brother's dagger._

_The wind blew for the last time. A final good-bye act no doubt done by Rina. She's at the place that she always dreamed of._

_I smile some and put the necklace back in my pocket. "Good-bye Rina."_


End file.
